Gabriela did 13 fewer jumping jacks than Emily in the morning. Emily did 16 jumping jacks. How many jumping jacks did Gabriela do?
Answer: Emily did 16 jumping jacks, and Gabriela did 13 fewer than that, so find the difference. The difference is $16 - 13$ jumping jacks. She did $16 - 13 = 3$ jumping jacks.